


this feeling’s going to my head

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Jeff the killer - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Burns, Character Study, Cringe Culture Is Dead And I Killed It, Crying, Fire-related trauma, Gen, Implied/Referenced Body Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lack of Self-Awareness, Murder, Non-Human Jeff the Killer, i do not condone jeff’s actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i’m thinking things i shouldn’t say
Kudos: 6





	this feeling’s going to my head

**Author's Note:**

> might fuck around and do a series of creepypasta character studies

the house is empty (as it always is now) and smells of death (as it always does now). jeff gave up on keeping track of dates a long time ago, but something deep inside him tells him it’s liu’s birthday. brotherly instinct, maybe. he makes a noise akin to a sigh.

jeff isn’t quite human anymore. he’s been aware of that ever since he woke in the hospital, surrounded by pain and white walls and concerned faces by his bed. jeff knows, thanks to the (very limited) amount of attention he paid in health class, and also just thanks to his common sense (as if he has that anymore), that the human body shouldn’t respond to burns like his did. he also knows that some skinny kid, barely even a teenager and with no upper body strength, shouldn’t have the uncanny ability to kill people almost instantly. it just doesn’t make any fucking sense.

jeff kills again, some college-age boy he doesn’t even know. he doesn’t enjoy it, but he figures he has to live up to the “the killer” title he was given by internet strangers on message boards. he laughs dryly at his own thought, although the laughter comes out more manic (of course it does), and the victim he’s almost forgotten about by this point looks absolutely terrified. oops.

even as he finishes the job, sneaks out the window, hears the screaming neighbors and the sirens of the cop cars, jeff can’t stop remembering.

“you’re the best big brother in the whole wide world, jeff!”, a younger liu beams at him in his memories. jeff, younger too, just laughs (a normal laugh, a kind laugh) and throws his arms around his little brother. “thanks, liu,” he chuckles. 

back in the present, jeff feels something wet on his face. he lifts a hand to his face and checks to see if the cuts at the edges of his mouth are bleeding again, but they’re scabbed over by now (he’ll have to make new ones soon, he notes to himself). he touches his eyes to see if they’re the source of the problem, and sure enough, his hand comes away wet. oh. are his eyes bleeding again? they haven’t done that in a while. he looks at his hand. the liquid is clear.


End file.
